Cold Heart Gone Soft?
by xkawaiixpinayx
Summary: *CH 6 UP* What happens when Hitaru's mother dies and the father (Sesshomaru) has to raise him?? Would Hitaru die from Rin's carelessness, or live on to the next day? Who knows? I do...Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

a/n: This is a little story of Sesshomaru and uhm...iono. Well let's pop the question...What happens if Sesshomaru had a kid? HUH?! Wadda you think would happen? Well...uh...herre's my opinion and it's only an opinion...i don't think it will ever happen...well there is a possibility that it might ^_-.  
  
I own nothing! Gosh...happy??? But I do own my own Sesshomaru plushie hehe...*cuddles the poor little plush*  
  
Cold Heart, Gone Soft?  
  
  
  
It was a windy day. Nothing much out there to do, except...well, nothing. He sat at the window staring at the trees swaying left to right. He sighed, wondering when Hitaru would wake up. So he could do something at least. He was about to fall asleep when he heard the cries of Hitaru from the next room.  
  
"Jaken, go get Hitaru for me," He said while waving a hand towards the room where Hitaru could be heard.  
  
"Hai, Lord Sesshomaru," Jaken said and waddled off to the room. A few seconds later, Jaken came back, with a little lump in a blanket in his arms.  
  
"Arigatou...and could you tell Rin to come back inside? A storm's coming...don't want her blown away..." Sesshomaru said taking Hitaru in his arms and laughing at his own joke.  
  
"Hai, my Lord..." Jaken said and walked outside to get Rin.  
  
"Hello, my little pesky thing..." Sesshomaru said staring at Hitaru with distaste. Hitaru only stared back. "You know...If I hadn't promised Sakura-san that I'd keep you, you wouldn't be here..." He said to Hitaru. Hitaru pulled at one of Sesshomaru's strands of hair. "Ouch! You little...eerrgghhh..." Sesshomaru replied.  
  
"I can walk on my own, you know..." A girl about 13 said to Jaken.  
  
(a/n: I made Rin a bit older, for obvious reasons...and if they aren't obvious...then I dunno you're blind?)  
  
"Hai, I know...but last time there was a storm you fell into the stream and I had to go and get you, you know how much I hate water?" Jaken told her.  
  
"No wonder you smell like shit..." Rin mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Hmm? Did you say something?" Jaken said.  
  
"Ie," Rin said.  
  
When they came to the room Sesshomaru was in, they saw him trying to get his strand of hair out of Hitaru's grip.  
  
"May I dare ask what you are doing?" Rin said.  
  
"Oh, you're back," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Well, yeah my dear Sessy,"  
  
"Don't call me that...I don't like that name,"  
  
"You used to like it when Sakura-san called you that..."  
  
"Shut up...and don't mention her name to me..."  
  
"Pssh...what ever...we all know you still love her..."  
  
"You don't know that...so shut up,"  
  
"And besides...she's gone, dead, died right after sh--" Jaken said but Sesshomaru hit him with a book.  
  
"Don't talk about that..." Sesshomaru said sternly to the both of them. "Rin, you can go to your room now..."  
  
"Fine then! I WILL!" she bellowed at him.  
  
"Jaken...leave," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Sure...I'd love to leave," Jaken mumbled and left the room.  
  
Sesshomaru sighed and sat back in his chair putting a hand to his forehead. He looked down at Hitaru and said, "My life is messed up...i'm sure you know that." When he noticed that Hitaru wasn't responding he looked down and found that he was asleep. 'Oh...he's asleep...well, thank you for "listening" to me.' He thought and slowly drifted off to sleep himself.  
  
****  
  
When he woke up he found that Hitaru wasn't in his arms. 'Where did that little thing go?' he thought and frantically looked around.  
  
"I thought you said you didn't care for Hitaru," Rin said while holding Hitaru in her arms.  
  
"Why do you have him?" He asked her.  
  
"Because he almost fell when you were shifting around in your chair," she said.  
  
"Ohh..."  
  
"Huh? You usually say 'Well, next time, let him fall.' What happened to that? Huh?"  
  
"I don't know..."  
  
"Are you starting to care about Hitaru!?" Rin said and put her hands to her face dropping Hitaru. Sesshomaru's eyes got really big and he ran to catch Hitaru. Luckily, the baby didn't drop to his death. (a/n: poor thing! what if Hitaru did die? Lolz...j/p)  
  
"What the hell were you thinking!? You don't just drop a damn baby like that when I say something surprising! You had someone's life in your hands!! You idiot!!!" Sesshomaru said shoving a claw glistening with poison in front of her face. Rin suddenly stiffened up and ran to her room.  
  
"God...she's getting annoying..." Sesshomaru said to himself.  
  
****  
  
She ran to her room almost in tears, opened the door and flopped down on her bed. 'Why does he have to care for Hitaru? Why can't he just care for me like he always did...?' Rin thought to herself. She was letting the tears flow, she didn't bother to wipe them off. 'How could he have picked that hoe, Sakura over me? This just makes no sense...I saved him first. Not saying that Sakura saved him, cause she didn't.' She thought more clearly getting mad at every thought of Sakura.  
  
Rin got off of her bed and went over to her shelf were she kept her stuffed animals. She quickly swiped a wolf from the shelf, crossed over to her bed, sat down and hugged the wolf, very tightly. She cried again and again. Not bothering to get a tissue and wipe her tears away. She quickly exhausted from crying and slowly drifted off to sleep.  
  
****  
  
Well...that's the end! OF THIS CHAPTER! Well...I dunno, should I write more? Hmm...maybe, maybe not. Depends if I get enough reviews. And yeah I think that doesn't really act like Sesshomaru! But well he has to be caring! Syke...he's being really cold to Rin though... Well hope you all liked it! Ima go now! Sayonara! 


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: Well okay, so I decided to write moore chapters...moooha!  
  
Once again...I own nothing...but a Sesshy plush a Inu Yasha and Kagome poster and a wall scroll with Sesshy n Sesshy(doggie form) n Inu Yasha on it...life is not too good.  
  
Cold Heart, Gone Soft?  
  
Sesshomaru crossed the hall to where Rin's bedroom door was left ajar. He went inside to find that Rin was asleep, tightly holding a wolf that he got her.  
  
"Sorry, for whatever I did," he said to her sleeping form and turned to leave. He walked to where Jaken was staying and slowly opened the door. Once he was inside he found Jaken looking at a magazine about removing warts.  
  
"What are you doing?" Sesshomaru said. Jaken jumped up a few inches and said "Oh...ho, ho...ME? Well...nothing! Nothing at all!" Jaken said throwing the magazine aside.  
  
"Uhm...okaaay," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Do you need anything, my Lord?" Jaken said to him.  
  
"No, I just need you to watch Hitaru and Rin while I'm gone,"  
  
"And where are you going, my Lord?"  
  
"Out, obviously."  
  
"But...where?"  
  
Sesshomaru sighed at the stupidity of his companion and told him that he'll be out getting something for Rin.  
  
"AGAIN!? Oh my god...it used to be Sakura all the time...NOW IT'S THAT LITTLE BRAT!!! Good heavens!"  
  
"Stay out of my business," Sesshomaru said and walked out.  
  
"I'd love to stay out of your business but you always come to me..." Jaken mumbled while picking up his magazine and flipped to the warts page.  
  
Sesshomaru walked outside for a little while, wondering what would be the best 'I'm sorry please forgive me' present. Since technically Rin was afraid of live wolves he thought he'd kill another one and stuff it. But he noticed that her shelf was getting a bit full of those. Then he finally got an idea.  
  
"Hmm...maybe a bird would help her forgive me..." Sesshomaru said and wandered into the forest looking for a bird. (a/n: nothing says 'I'm sorry' then a pet...pssh, yeah right...men know nothing!)  
  
****  
  
"Good...hehe. He's gone, I think it'll be very easy to knock out that green...what was it again?" Kouga said to himself.  
  
"Ah! Yes, a frog I think...oh well. And then I'll go and get that little girl that I killed a few years back. Now what was her name? Ah...well, doesn't matter anyway." He said and slowly went into the castle.  
  
****  
  
Rin started to wake but kept her eyes shut. She moved her hands and hit something close to her pillow. She opened one eye but closed it when she found that it was Hitaru. She rolled over to the other side of the bed. She found she couldn't go back to sleep and got up.  
  
Suddenly a hand went over her mouth and another one down to her ass...(a/n: jeez...Kouga...pervert...)  
  
"Haha! I didn't know that there'd be two little kids living with him!" Kouga said in her ear. "Should I take you, the kid, or both?? Hmmm...I'll stick with BOTH! Haha!" Kouga said grabbing Hitaru and Rin. He then ran out the room and straight to his hide out.  
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you!?" Rin bellowed at him after he set her down.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me!" Kouga said and thrust Hitaru into her arms. Hitaru cried instantly. "Tell that thing to shut up!" Kouga said to Rin.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because it's annoying!!!"  
  
"Errghh..." Rin said annoyed.  
  
****  
  
Sesshomaru came back to his palace, only to find it empty. 'Maybe they went out.' He thought. Until he came into Jaken's room. There he found Jaken lying on the floor. 'Is he dead? Please let him be dead...' He thought. Just when he gave up trying to wake him, Jaken said something.  
  
"I'm so sorry, my Lord," Jaken said.  
  
"What?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Kouga...he...he...got them...he kidnapped them..."  
  
"Them...meaning?"  
  
(a/n: eh...ookay...Sessy is slooooooooow)  
  
"Hitaru and...and Rin," Jaken said and fell unconscious, once more.  
  
Sesshomaru stood. He was pretty hurt that Kouga would take Hitaru. But he really didn't care about Rin. Then he remembered that bird he got her.  
  
"Okay...I'll go get them..." He said and set off to where Kouga was.  
  
***  
  
The end...wow...imma write more! Later...but uhm...I don't know. Should I continue it? or not? Questions, questions. Well iono. Imma continue I guess. Bye bye for now!!! 


	3. Chapter 3

a/n: Jello! Jey! Rellz...i figuwwed dat yooh wuld want zome mowe zoo...i rwot zome...haha! betcha didn't understand that...well guess wut!! I didn't either...and I wrote it...wowowowowow...  
  
Boo! I don't own anything but this story and Hitaru!!! If I did own everything then I'd be a rich lito girl and I wouldn't have to submit anything to fanfiction.net. But guess wut!!! I'm not so I have to submit anything to fanfiction.net...haha...i hate this.  
  
Cold Heart, Gone Soft?  
"Well it looks like he ain't coming for ya..." Kouga said to Rin. She stared back with distaste. "Aww...wassa matter? Found out he didn't like ya no more? HAHA!"  
  
"Shut...up..." Rin mumbled under her breath.  
  
"Hmm? What wassat?" Kouga said.  
  
"I SAID 'SHUT UP' YOU DAMN BITCH!!!" Rin said and slapped him right on the left cheek.  
  
"You...fucking...WHORE!!! THAT HURT!!!"  
  
"It was supposed to aho!"  
  
(a/n: aho - means idiot...)  
  
"I'LL KILL YOU! AGAIN!!!"  
  
"Go ahead...s'not like anybody would care..."  
  
"Ohh...okay then...nurmind." Kouga said.  
  
****  
  
"This better be it..." Sesshomaru said staring at a cave like hut. He was about to go in when he heard a voice that sounded much like Sakura's.  
  
"Oh...so you're going in to save Rin and Hitaru, hmm?" Sakura said.  
  
Sesshomaru turned to see a full like feature of his only love, Sakura.  
  
"Wha...?" Sesshomaru said. 'Maybe it's my imagination...she...died...but then, why is there a Sakura talking to me??' he thought.  
  
"I bet you're wondering why I'm here...talking to you, I mean," she said.  
  
"Yeaaah..."  
  
"Well it's cause...I dunno...but you better rescue them!!! I have to go now...bye bye!" Sakura said and drifted off in the woods.  
  
"Uhh...okaay..." Sesshomaru said and went inside the hut.  
  
****  
  
POOF.  
  
"I can't believe that dork!!!" Shippo said.  
  
"What did you do?" Miroku said showing a smirk.  
  
"I shape-shifted myself! Haha...into Sakura...see?" Shippo said and turned into Sakura...with a tail.  
  
"I can't believe he missed the tail..." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah well...maybe he's on something..."  
  
"Probably..." Miroku said.  
  
(a/n: that was pretty mean... ^._.^)  
  
****  
  
Sesshomaru went into the room where he heard shouting from Rin and crying from Hitaru.  
  
"What the hell're you doing here?!?!" Kouga said to Sesshomaru.  
  
"What does it look like?" Sesshomaru responded.  
  
"But I didn't think you'd come..."  
  
"Well then, I guess you thought wrong...now shall I kill you? Or just physically wound you? Questions, questions..."  
  
"Uhh...can ya at least gimme some money??"  
  
"I need an answer...be killed or be wounded...hurry up and make a decision..."  
  
"Uhhh...would you like to die or get wounded??"  
  
"I asked you first, now answer, bitch!"  
  
"Heh, play with my wolves!" Kouga said and sent a handful of wolves at Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru fought them off easily and went straight up to  
Kouga's face, waving a hand full of glistening poison in his face. He felt Kouga shudder before stabbing him straight in the face. Sesshomaru took his hand out of Kouga's skull. He was surprised that Kouga could still utter one single word...  
  
"You...you could've at least...hit me...somewhere...elseee..." Kouga said.  
  
Sesshomaru stayed quiet...  
  
"WHAT DID YOU DO!?!?!" Rin yelled at Sesshomaru and slapped him right in the face. Sesshomaru did nothing but picked up Hitaru and walked to the door.  
  
"Are you...just gonna leave me like this??" Rin asked him before he stepped out, she had tears streaming down her face.  
  
"You can come...if you want," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"I guess...I'll come then..." Rin said and followed him out the door.  
  
****  
  
a/n: aahhh!! sorry so short and stupid I couldn't think of what else to put in there...cuz sessy likes to kill things fast soo...yeah iono...wellz r&r! SAYONARA! 


	4. Chapter 4

a/n: hey hey hey! This chapter is called I Dream of You More...and I fink you get tha piccie of wat its supposed to be boutz...ON TO THE STORY but first make a few short stops! ^-^;  
  
I OWN NOTHING, NOTHING, NOTHIIINNNGGG AT AALLLLLL!!!!!!! *goes to the tune of that one whitney housten song...lolz*  
  
Cold Heart, Gone Soft?  
It was another one of those cold nights. He shivered underneath his blanket.  
  
"Are you okay, darling? Because if you need another blanket I'd be happy to give you mines..." she said to him. Her voice...so sweet, it touched the depths of his heart.  
  
"Oh, no, that's okay I'm only shivering for awhile...I'll be asleep in a minute anyway..." He told her and laid his head on his pillow. A few moments later he found her hugging him...her embrace, so tight, he wanted her to hold him forever. She snuggled into the back of his shirt. His hands slightly overlapped her hands and soon he found her breathing into his shirt.  
  
"Sakura-san..." he started to say.  
  
"Yes?" she said to him embracing him more tightly.  
  
"I...I love you..." he said to her and put her in a position that he was on top of her. She smiled at him and put her hands up to his face.  
  
"I love you, too, darling," she said with a sweet smile on her face and kissed him.  
  
****  
  
He woke up, sat on his bed and started thinking. 'That was one of our last kisses...' he thought. He tried to remember how it tasted...how it felt...how her body felt against his. But he couldn't, those memories were so faint. He wondered why they were coming to him.  
  
Wondered 'Why now? After 3 years...?' He still secretly wished that Sakura were still alive. How he cried after he found out she had died after promising him that he should keep Hitaru. He didn't know why she was asking such a foolish question at that time...but now, now he does. He slipped into his suit and started to walk outside.  
  
He was walking around a bit until he came to the Sakura tree. He remembered how Sakura told him how she got her name. He cut a branch full of the pink little flowers and smelled them. They smelled so...sweet, like Sakura did...  
  
"You wanna know how I got my name?" she asked him.  
  
"Why? It's your business..." he said.  
  
"Well I'm gonna tell you anyway!" she said with a smile on her face. "You see, my mom passed away when I was 3...and well, my father hadn't thought of a name yet. So he was thinking of a few things my mother loved. She loved cooking...but why would he name me meso soup? Or rice balls? Or even Leeks! Haha! So he was walking through a garden and he spotted a Sakura tree. He remembered how much mama loved those! So he took me underneath the tree cut off a little branch full of the flowers and stuck them in my hair. Then he said to me 'Hey little lady! Your name is going to be Sakura! Because your mother loved it when the flowers fell in a swarm of 'pink snow'. And now you know why I am called SAKURA!" She said with another cheerful smile and a hearty laugh.  
  
****  
  
"Sakura...I miss you..." Sesshomaru said himself. He felt it was getting a bit cold and decided to go back inside. When he got to his room, he put the sakura down on his table. Then he climbed back into bed and went to sleep.  
  
It was already morning when he woke up. He got up to sit in his usual spot. As he got up he noticed that there was a strange smell in his room. After a few minutes of searching the room for the smell he found it. It was the branch of sakura he got. He found them scattered over his floor. Not caring about it he just left it there.  
  
He went out to the living room and sat down in his chair. He found Rin sitting on the ground. Surprisingly she looked calm.  
  
"Is something the matter?" He asked her. She only looked up and opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but couldn't. Suddenly she threw up all over the floor.  
  
"Is something the matter?!" He asked her again. But yet again she only looked at him. Then a look of pain came from her face, she was clutching her stomach like she was in pain. She suddenly fell to the floor still clutching her stomach.  
  
"Rin, tell me, what's wrong with you? Are you sick?" he asked her.  
  
"I-I-don't wanna t-t-tell you..." She said through tears. "It hurts...it hurts..." She whined.  
  
"If you don't tell me then..." He started to say. But then he remembered that this happened to Sakura. It happened to Sakura when he first found out that she was pregnant...with his child. "Tell me, Rin, are you pregnant?"  
  
Rin shot him a look...surprisingly she got up from her spot. "Don't...just don't talk to me...today..." she said and went to her room.  
  
"If...If Rin's pregnant...then that must mean..." He said to himself. "KOUGA!" he yelled and fell to the floor. "She wasn't supposed to get pregnant...that sick bastard...getting a 13 year old girl pregnant..." Sesshomaru said to himself.  
  
****  
  
'Oh my god...now Sesshomaru knows...no, no, no! He wasn't supposed to know!' Rin said covering her head with her hands. She started to cry...she didn't know that much about sexual intercourse...but when Kouga did it...it just felt so...right. She felt as if she was getting back at Sesshomaru for sleeping with Sakura. 'But it felt so...good...I didn't think anything like that would bring me pain...' she thought through her sobs. After awhile she tried to ease her pain by lying down but that didn't really do much. Her back and err...lower area...hurt so much. She didn't know what to do...if only Sakura hadn't died.  
  
****  
  
'Rin...got pregnant by that fucking bastard...that bitch...that bitch...if only he lived I'd kill him again!!!' Sesshomaru thought with disgust. His hands balling into fists every time he thought of Kouga. Picturing Rin sleeping with that bitch made him even madder. He punched a hole in the wall...fantasizing that, that was Kouga's head. He punched another hole and another until he got quite tired of it. He fell to the floor looking at his fist. It was bleeding but he didn't care...he could heal it...if he wanted.  
  
He looked up at his wall. 'Ha! Jaken would be mad with me...seeing that I punched about 10 holes in the wall!' he thought. He felt a tap on his back...turning to see who it was thinking it would be Rin or even Jaken he told them to go away.  
  
"Sorry big brother but I feel like I don't wanna..." A very familiar voice said to him.  
  
"What the hell are you doing in my castle?" Sesshomaru said to him.  
  
"Oh, so I can't even visit my older brother?" he said to him.  
  
"Ask before you come...now what the hell do you want Inu Yasha?"  
  
"Well hehe...you see...uhm...I dunno how to say this but...Kagome well...she..."  
  
"She what? You want me to heal her don't you?"  
  
"Well yeah..."  
  
"Then it's settled..."  
  
"What's settled?"  
  
"Fight...whoever wins gets what they want..."  
  
"And what do you want? In case I lose..."  
  
"Me? I want...no, never mind...where's Kagome?" Sesshomaru said picking up his sword.  
  
"Are you sure about this? I mean...we've never really settled anything without fighting..."  
  
"Hai...I'm more sure than ever...Now where is she? Times running," Sesshomaru said turning his younger brother. Inu Yasha didn't know what to say, nevertheless what to do.  
  
"Where is she?" Sesshomaru said getting impatient.  
  
"She's out back..." Inu Yasha said pointing out the door.  
  
"Why didn't you just bring her in here?"  
  
"I thought you didn't like humans..."  
  
"Yeah well...JUST GO GET HER!!!" Sesshomaru said a bit confused over his brother's question.  
  
"Fine, fine I will!" Inu Yasha said and headed out the door.  
  
****  
  
"Miroku, Shippo, Sango...I don't think I'll last any longer..." Kagome said to her friends.  
  
"W-what are you t-talking about?" Shippo asked her, tears welling up in his eyes.  
  
"Kagome, you know as well as we do, Inu Yasha's gonna win that fight..." Sango said.  
  
"Well...we don't really know..." Miroku said.  
  
"Well if he loses...remember to bury me in a nice spot by the well so I can be as close to my era as possible," Kagome said.  
  
"T-there's n-no need for t-that!" Shippo said, tears pouring out of his eyes.  
  
Miroku got up and motioned Sango over to him.  
  
"She's losing more blood than I thought..." Miroku said to her as they were as far away from Kagome and Shippo as possible.  
  
"I noticed that...if Inu Yasha--" Sango said but cut off when Inu Yasha interrupted.  
  
"If Inu Yasha, WHAT?!?!" Inu Yasha said to them.  
  
"OH! YOU WON!!!" Miroku said a smile starting to spread on his face.  
  
"Not exactly..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"What do you mea--" Miroku said but Sesshomaru cut him off.  
  
"Never mind that...I already healed Kagome...she's fine now. So I guess you won't be needing me anymore..." Sesshomaru said and headed straight towards his castle.  
  
"Wait a minute there, big bro!" Inu Yasha said grabbing Sesshomaru's shoulder. Sesshomaru stopped and turned around.  
  
"What? I already solved all your damn problems..." He said getting a bit pissed.  
  
"Jeez don't need to be so damn cocky...I just wanted to ask you a question..." Inu Yasha said taking his hand off Sesshomaru's shoulder.  
  
"Well what is it then?"  
  
"Ahh...Why did you agree to save Kagome, when you never really cared much about her?"  
  
"...I-I don't know...L-leave me alone..."  
  
"Hai, you DO know! NOW ANSWER ME!!!"  
  
"ARGH! All right...if you want to know so damn badly...I saved her because I wasn't able to save Rin...and...and...Sakura didn't want me to save her!"  
  
"But-"  
  
"JUST LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE! I ALREADY ANSWERED YOUR DAMN QUESTION! WHAT MORE DO YOU FUCKING WANT!?!?!"  
  
"N-nothing...well...see ya," Inu Yasha said as he turned to pick Kagome up and go.  
  
****  
  
"Yeah...that's...right...Sakura she, she didn't want me to save her..." Sesshomaru said as he got back inside his castle. Another day has passed and gone, another day without Sakura. As he got in his bed getting ready to sleep he suddenly wondered why Sakura didn't want him to save her.  
  
"Sessho-kun...if I die...please, please don't save me..." Sakura said her eyes full of tears. "Take care of Hitaru...and please...keep him...if you don't...then...just...I don't know...i'm not really that good at this stuff..."  
  
"Why, don't you want me to save you?" Sesshomaru asked her while holding her hand.  
  
"Reasons Sesshomaru...reasons..." she said. "I'm so tired...Hitaru's healthy...right?"  
  
"Well Jaken said he was healthy..."  
  
"That's good...haha...Hitaru he-he has your...eyes..." Sakura said and drifted off to sleep.  
  
"My...eyes??" Sesshomaru said a bit confused and walked out the door.  
  
****  
  
a/n: hahaha...finished...a bit longer then the other chapters but well...yea...6 pages is long right?? okay now it's 7...yup! I fink it is long...well imma start with the other chapters now. THAT IS SOO SAD TO A 13 YEAR OLD GIRL!!! I don't know why I did that...but oh well...haha...pretty nasty, ne? and Kouga is how old??? I don't know...well SAYONARA!!! ~~Itsumo, xkawaiixpinayx 


	5. Chapter 5

a/n: Hey...this is the 5th chapter! Whoopteydoo!!! I kinda-ish got writers block on this so0o0o...if it's not REALLY REALLY good...then...tell Miya to bop me on the head! Arigatou!  
  
T-T; me no no own anything T-T;  
  
Cold Heart, Gone Soft?  
It's been 4 months since he knew that Rin was pregnant. Sure he had to do something, but he just didn't know what. Rin is after all eating more food...and he just couldn't admit that she was getting bigger. It was summer and the sweltering heat made him sweat more than normal. He laid his head on his arms while never losing focus of his forest. Yeah he owned a forest...he also owned most of the western part of Japan. He inherited his father's home, but not the Tetsusaiga. The heavy haze left him in a state of dreaminess. He was about to drift off to "Dreamland" but he felt something tugging on his pants.  
  
"Daddy...daddy...I'm hungry...wake up! I'm hungry..." Hitaru said while tugging harder on his father's leg.  
  
"Go tell Jaken to make you something..." Sesshomaru said to Hitaru without moving an inch.  
  
"But I don't want Mr. Toad to touch my food..." Hitaru said again.  
  
"Just tell 'Mr. Toad' to wear some gloves then," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Fine...have it your way..." Hitaru said and went inside to get some food.  
  
A few minutes later someone was poking him.  
  
"I said tell 'Mr. Toad' to wear some gloves," Sesshomaru said thinking it was his two year old son.  
  
"Uh...I'm not Hitaru..." Rin said. Sesshomaru opened one eye then the other and turned around.  
  
"Your right...you're not...if you were you'd be tugging on my leg," Sesshomaru said with a laugh.  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny..." Rin said.  
  
"Well, what do you need?" Sesshomaru asked her.  
  
"Uhm...do you know what today is?" Rin asked him.  
  
"Yeah...it's Monday..."  
  
"No, dork! It's my birthday...You forgot?? I can't believe you..." Rin said with a fake sniffle.  
  
"UH...No, I didn't forget! HAHA! ME? FORGET...yeah I forgot, so what?"  
  
"You're so mean..."  
  
"Haha...just playin...Happy Crappy Birthday, Rinnie," Sesshomaru said and lightly hit her 14 times.  
  
"Ah...okay??" Rin said a bit puzzled and went inside.  
  
'August 25...yeah I forgot it is her birthday...oops.' Sesshomaru said and clumsily jumped off the balcony, landing with a thud on the soft ground. 'Better go get her something before she has one of her "attacks" and kills me.' He thought and ran off towards the back of his castle.  
  
****  
  
"Jaken...can you make a cake?" Rin asked him.  
  
"Hai, after I finish with Hitaru's...dishes..." Jaken said.  
  
"Do you know what today is??" Rin asked him.  
  
"Hai, August 25, a.k.a your birthday," Jaken said.  
  
"That's right!" Rin said and sat down at the table.  
  
"Me go show daddy what I can do!!" Hitaru said and headed for the balcony. "Uh-oh...daddy go bye-bye!" Hitaru said while sticking a finger up his nose.  
  
"He did, eh?" Rin said. 'Wonder what he's gonna get me...' She thought.  
  
****  
  
He went inside his castle and slipped by everyone to get to his room. He carefully closed the door, locked it and opened up his closet. It was so full of Sakura's and his clothes that he thought he would give Rin one of Sakura's kimonos to her. He had a very hard time trying to pick one. He had all the kimonos in order.  
  
"How bout this one?" He mumbled picking up a red kimono embroided with dragons and tigers.  
  
"Okaay...fine whatever," he said and went into the living room.  
  
****  
  
"Here...it's your birthday present," Sesshomaru said throwing a package in her lap.  
  
"Uhm...thanks?" Rin said picking it up and setting it aside.  
  
"What? You're not going to open it?" Sesshomaru asked her.  
  
"Nope!"  
  
"NANI?! So I spent all my time wrapping it up for you and you're not going to even LOOK at it or at least see what it is?"  
  
"Damn...I'll open it later," Rin told him.  
  
"Oh..." Sesshomaru said and sat down on his chair.  
  
"Damn, damn, damn, dammy, damn," Hitaru sang while dancing around.  
  
"Hitaru...don't say that word," Sesshomaru told him.  
  
"Why?" Hitaru asked his father.  
  
"Because it's bad," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Why?" Hitaru said and sat in Sesshomaru's lap.  
  
"Because...because...I said so?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Oh...okay!" Hitaru said and snuggled into Sesshomaru's fluffy thingy. a/n: hey I dunno what to call it...so I call it the FLUFFY THINGY!  
  
"So...Sesshomaru...Tell me how you got to know Sakura," Rin asked him.  
  
"Why? You already know the whole story..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Well...just do this as a favor! And plus...it's my birthday," Rin begged him.  
  
"It is about time you told someone, me Lord," Jaken added in.  
  
"Story! Story! STORY! NOW DADDY! TELL STORY!" Hitaru said pulling on Sesshomaru's fluffy thingy.  
  
"Since when have you guys been controlling my life?" Sesshomaru said and sighed.  
  
"Uhm...I've never controlled your life..." Rin said.  
  
"Hai...you did, when you were saving me..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Oh...haha...that, yeah well...that was like a long time ago!" Rin said.  
  
"Uh...My Lord...I've never controlled your life..." Jaken said while folding his hands.  
  
"If I do say so myself you have..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"N-nani?? When?" Jaken said alarmed.  
  
"Oh...I don't know..." Sesshomaru said and Jaken sighed. "Like that one time when you told me to finish Inu Yasha off..." Sesshomaru added.  
  
"Ack!" Jaken said. "I didn't think you'd remember that one..." He mumbled.  
  
"Well...I guess it is time for me to let everything out, don't you think?" Sesshomaru said. Rin and Jaken nodded while Hitaru just sat there looking confused.  
  
"Well...okaay...It started like this..."  
  
****  
  
a/n: Haha...cut you off! I can be so mean...wellz...Sesshomaru meeting Sakura can make a whole new lot of chapters! Whippee! Don't you feel so...special? I know I don't. Haha...cuz I have to write them all...it'll be so...fun. Wellz haha...catch ya'llz laterz! ~itsumo xkawaiixpinayx 


	6. Chapter 6

a/n: Hey everywun...in da last chapter...it wuzz uhm...a thingy bout a Sakura story thing...uhm...it'z gonna b in chapterz so yeah. Tis is tha first chapter of Aishite'ru...okay wellz...enjoy!  
  
I don't own anything...n if I did I'd be very rich...  
  
Cold Heart, Gone Soft?  
"Go...Kill him..." Hideaki said to her.  
  
"Hmm...hai, hai, I will..." She said and left for his castle.  
  
"Good...and don't stall..." He said to basically himself because she left.  
  
****  
  
"Tada!" Rin said showing off her new hairstyle.  
  
"I don't see anything..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
Jaken hit him on his side and said, "She put her hair into a bun!"  
  
"Oh...so basically you two wasted my time..." Sesshomaru said and walked off leaving a very hurt Rin behind.  
  
"You're so mean..." Rin mumbled and followed him into the castle.  
  
As they went inside Rin noticed that his clothes were dripping with blood.  
  
"Sesshomaru...are you hurt?" she asked him with a look of concern on her face.  
  
"Hurt? Wha? What are you talking about?" He answered her acting very, very confused.  
  
"Well...you're dripping blood all over the floor," she said while pointing to the already drying stains of blood.  
  
"Oh...that...Well I'm not hurt. If you would've noticed earlier-which you didn't, I killed a whole swarm of Spider-Head Demons while you were asleep," Sesshomaru said and sat down.  
  
"Well...you're staining your whole castle..." Rin informed him.  
  
"Well sorry it's not my fault that those insignificant demons attacked us. If you want I'll go change my clothes...Ie, never mind I think I WILL change my clothes," Sesshomaru said and went into his bedroom to change.  
  
"Hmm...He sure told you," Jaken said and before she could hurt him he took shelter in his room.  
  
"Everyone is being so mean today...I wonder why..." Rin said and took a wet cloth to clean up the blood.  
  
****  
  
"Finally...I found his stinkin' castle..." She said and went up to the door and knocked.  
  
When the door opened she saw a little girl with her hair in a bun.  
  
'Ah...a little girl...what the?' She thought.  
  
"Hai? What do you want?" Rin asked while staring at this very strange woman in front of her.  
  
'Ie...I can't say 'I'm here to kill some dude...let me in, please?' I have to think of something...AH!'  
  
"I...don't have a place to go...can I stay here? Perhaps?" She asked.  
  
"Ok...Just tell me your name," Rin asked.  
  
"Uhh...my name?!" She said.  
  
"Hai, your name...Do you even have one?" Rin said beginning to get impatient.  
  
"Wha? Oh hai! I have a name little missy! It's Sakura," Sakura said.  
  
"Rin...what is taking you so long...?" Sesshomaru asked her.  
  
"AH! Don't scare me like that! Here, talk to this girl...I'm hungry!" Rin said and left Sakura alone with Sesshomaru.  
  
"Uhh...H-hi?" Sakura said to him.  
  
"What do you want?" Sesshomaru asked her while looking very coldly at her.  
  
"Uhm...Well...Uh..." Sakura said searching for words.  
  
"Hai?" Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Well...I was wondering if I could stay here...You see--"  
  
WHAM.  
  
The door slammed into her face.  
  
'How rude!' Sakura thought and knocked on the door again.  
  
'What the hell does she want from me?!' Sesshomaru thought and turned around to answer the door.  
  
"I just wanted to find out if I could stay here!" She said but before he closed the door on her again she put her foot in the doorway.  
  
"Why?" Sesshomaru asked her while trying to ram her foot against his door.  
  
"Because I don't have anywhere else to go...GOD! Can't you at least show some hospitality?!!" Sakura screamed in his face.  
  
He just stared at her like she was crazy.  
  
"Does that mean 'yes'? Cause if it doesn't..." Sakura said to him.  
  
"Are you trying to threaten me?"  
  
"I DON'T KNOW!! LET ME STAY HERE!! PLEEAASSEEEE?!!!"  
  
"You're crazy..."  
  
"I'm saying the 'magic' word...COME ON YOU DUMB-NUT!"  
  
Sesshomaru didn't say anything but stare at her like she was crazy again.  
  
"God...Let me stay here...pretty, pretty, pretty please...?" Sakura said and got down on her knees to beg him.  
  
"Hahaha..." Sesshomaru said when he looked at her on the ground almost in tears.  
  
"What is so funny?" Sakura said through pursed lips.  
  
"You"  
  
"How am I funny?"  
  
"You're on the ground begging me to let you stay here..."  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
"Okay...then I guess you can stay here...hahaha..."  
  
"Finally..." Sakura said and got off her knees.  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and walked towards the dining room. Sakura followed him.  
  
"So...You let her stay, then?" Jaken asked him.  
  
"Hai..." Sesshomaru said and sat down to eat.  
  
"Uhm...where do I sit?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"On your ass of course..." Rin said.  
  
Sakura looked at Rin and rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's not nice Rin..." Jaken said.  
  
"Leave Rin alone, dammit," Sesshomaru said and got up.  
  
"I found out that I'm not hungry..." Sakura said.  
  
Sesshomaru got up and motioned Sakura to follow him.  
  
"Since all the other rooms are locked...you'll have to either share a bed with Jaken or Rin," He told her.  
  
"I'd share a bed with Rin...Jaken scares me..." She said to him.  
  
"Okay...Oh and my room is OFF limits..." He told her and went into his room.  
  
"Off limits?? O...k," Sakura said and went into the living room.  
  
****  
  
a/n: wow...the end of aishite'ru part 1! aren't you so happy?? hahahaha...okai this chapter was kinda lame...stay tuned for more! 


	7. chapter 7

a/n: Hey everybody! wellz this is part 2 for Aishite'ru...a little side story and stuff wellz hope you enjoy! p.s. these r tha dayz wen Rin wasn't so...b-I-t-c-h-y hahaha but she learns to b wun sooner or later! wellz on 2 da story!  
  
I don't own anything...*sob* don't sue me...kuz I'm broke...--no kidding there.  
  
Cold Heart, Gone Soft?  
  
'Great...now I'm harboring two women and a toad...how fun.' Sesshomaru thought as he sat by his window staring out of it. He picked up a rice cake that Rin made and stuffed it in his mouth. 'I'm bored...I'm eating a rice cake that a little girl made for me...And I'm staring out of a window...What's wrong with me?' Sesshomaru asked himself. He ran his fingers through his hair and he suddenly found out his hair was tangled.  
  
"What the hell?" He asked himself. He tried to run his fingers through his hair again. Alas it didn't work. He held his hair up so he could see it and found out it was in a braid. 'I can't braid hair...not even my own hair...Rin, you little girl...your lucky I didn't notice this when you brought me those rice cakes...' He thought and tried to unbraid his hair. But all he did was tangle his hair up.  
  
"God dammit..." Sesshomaru said and went out to the living room.  
  
"Could someone please unbraid or untangle or maybe do both to my hair?" Sesshomaru said with a very nasty look on his face.  
  
"Oh...haha...gomen!" Rin said while looking up from her collage of leaves and ran toward him to untangle his hair.  
  
"Arigatou..." Sesshomaru said and looked around the room. "Where's what's her face...uhm...Sakura?" He asked.  
  
"Oh hohoho...She went to the hot spring!" Rin said.  
  
"Really? To do what?" Sesshomaru asked.  
  
"To take a bath...what else would you do there?" Rin said and went back to her leaf collage.  
  
"Did Jaken go with her?" He asked.  
  
"Uhm..." Rin said thoughtfully, "Ie...he only brought her there."  
  
Sesshomaru turned around and went back into his room. He sat by his window again and started to eat another rice cake. Soon he fell asleep...with a mouthful of rice. He woke up in 3 seconds and started choking on it. 'Stupid, stupid rice cake...' He thought and coughed up the remnants of a rice cake. He quickly wiped his hands on a rag and stared out the window again. There was a knock on the door. Thinking it was Rin or Jaken he just let the person knock some more.  
  
"Honestly...don't you know how to let someone in?" Sakura said.  
  
"What are you doing here?" He asked.  
  
"Well...all of Rin's clothes are too small..." she whined.  
  
"So?"  
  
"So, I wanna use your clothes!" Sakura said and started to rummage in his closet.  
  
"There's nothing in there..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Uh-huh," Sakura said and pulled out what seemed to look like a red kimono. "I think I'll wear this! Thanks!" and with that she left.  
  
"Ahh...okay?" Sesshomaru said and went back to staring out his window.  
  
****  
  
"Hum...da dum dummy dum!" Sakura hummed as she changed in the privacy of Rin's room. As she pulled her arm through the right sleeve she suddenly caught notice of a beautiful wooden box in the corner of the room. When she finished changing she crossed the room to the corner with the box.  
  
'Wow...it's so pretty! I wonder what's inside...' She thought and opened the box.  
  
Inside the box were some dried flowers, herbs, money, a dagger, and a kimono. Sakura pushed the other things to the side leaving the kimono in the middle. She picked it up and started to run her fingers over the designs. She stared at it; marveled at how beautiful it was and the colors. She just sat there staring at it that she didn't hear the door open.  
  
"What are you doing?!!!" Rin said as she noticed Sakura looking at Rin's kimono.  
  
"Uhh..." Sakura said and quickly shoved the kimono inside the box. "Nothing! Nothing at all!" Sakura said and stood up.  
  
"Sure..." Rin said and crossed the room opened her box and stuffed her leaf collage inside. Sakura was about to leave when Rin said "You looked into my box...Did you see the kimono?" Rin asked.  
  
"Uhm...yeah," Sakura said and sat down on the bed.  
  
"Oh...well what do you think of it?" Rin asked and looked up at Sakura.  
  
"Well...I thought it was very beautiful! Did you make that?" Sakura said.  
  
"Uhm...Yeah I made it. But it's not finished yet," Rin said and closed the box.  
  
"I'll be...outside if you need anything," Rin said and left the room.  
  
'Such a sweet little girl...' Sakura thought while she laid down on the bed and closed her eyes.  
  
****  
  
"Dinner time everyone!!!" Rin yelled and started to lay the food out on the table.  
  
Sakura came out of Rin's room yawned and stretched her arm out.  
  
"Ah! What the hell?!!" Sesshomaru said and swatted her fist away from his face.  
  
"Huh? Oh...gomen," Sakura said and yawned again.  
  
"Retard..." Sesshomaru mumbled and sat down at the table.  
  
Sakura sat down next to Sesshomaru and started to eat. Actually everyone started to eat but Sakura just suddenly ate almost everything. When they were done eating they put the dishes into the bin of water and went somewhere. Sesshomaru went outside to take a look at Rin's garden without her permission of course, Rin went to her room, Jaken went to his room and Sakura followed Sesshomaru.  
  
As Sesshomaru walked in the garden one of the plants suddenly caught in his fluffy thing. He tried his hardest to pull away without ripping the fluffy thing but couldn't. He also didn't want to harm the plant...for some reason.  
  
RIIIIP.  
  
"FUCK! FUCK THAT STUPID PLANT! I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!! NO MORE PLANTS GOD DAMN IT! NO MORE!! AAGGHHH!!" Sesshomaru screamed startling a very surprised Sakura. They both stared at each other for a moment when Sesshomaru moved away to the other side of the garden and sat down. Sakura stared at him.  
  
"Stupid, stupid rose...YOU RIPPED MY FLUFFY THING!!" Sesshomaru cursed to himself.  
  
"Are you retarded or something?" Sakura asked him while she sat down. He glared at her and started to fluff his fluffy thing so the hole won't be seen.  
  
"Here lemme fix that," Sakura said and stuck her hand out.  
  
"No...go find your own fluffy thing...this ones mine!" Sesshomaru said and started bawling like a kid.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Sakura asked him.  
  
"I don't know..." Sesshomaru said and stared at his claws.  
  
"The flowers make him act like a kid...I really don't know why," Rin said to Sakura. "Here...sew it up I'm sure it'd make him feel better."  
  
"Oh...ok," Sakura said and took the sewing kit from Rin and snatched the fluffy thing from Sessho.  
  
"NOOO!!! MINE! MINE! MINE! SHE STOLE IT FROM MEEEEEEEEE!!!" Sesshomaru said and threw a tantrum on the ground.  
  
Rin was thinking carefully and suddenly took out a frying pan and bopped him on the head. Sesshomaru fell unconscious.  
  
"What'd you do that for?!" Sakura said staring wide-eyed at Rin.  
  
"He wouldn't shut up," Rin said and walked back to the castle. Sakura fixed his fluffy thing and laid it down next to him.  
  
'Ahh...he looks so peaceful' She thought. Suddenly she remembered that she had to murder him. 'This is the right time now that he's unconscious thanks to Rin...' Sakura thought and took her dagger out. She was about to stab him in the head when he suddenly stood up banging her hand against her face. She hid the dagger quickly.  
  
"Wha? What happened herrrrrreeee...??" Sesshomaru said and sat down.  
  
"Oh! OH! Nothing! Nothing happened here!" Sakura said hiding her dagger behind her back. Sesshomaru stared at her.  
  
"You didn't take advantage of me did you?" He asked her.  
  
"Well...what if I did?" Sakura said.  
  
"Well then if you did you have to support me while I give birth to your child," Sesshomaru said and stared at her.  
  
"Hahaha! But that's not possible!!" Sakura laughed.  
  
"Yeah...suppose it was though," He said.  
  
Sakura laughed some more. After she was done she looked at him. He was staring so intently at her.  
  
"What?" She asked.  
  
Sesshomaru leaned in and she did the same. His hand was on top of hers and they leaned in for a kiss. Suddenly Sesshomaru turned away picked up his fluffy thing and left her there.  
  
"Huh? What just happened here?" Sakura asked herself.  
  
When Sesshomaru was back in his room. He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. 'What the hell was I thinking? Flirting with Sakura...yuck...' He thought and shuddered. He got into bed and tried to go to sleep. But, he couldn't. 'Ok...count spider-heads...1 2 3 4 5 6 7 8 9 10...'  
  
A few thousand spider-heads later...  
  
'1,001 1,002 1,003 1,004 1,005 1,006 10--' Sesshomaru thought while staring at his ceiling.  
  
"Damn it! It's not working...but it always worked before..." Sesshomaru whined to himself. "What's wrong with me??" He cried out loud.  
  
CREAK.  
  
The door opened but Sessho wasn't paying attention. So instead he just kept on ranting about how weird he was.  
  
"What are you doing? Aren't you supposed to be asleep?" A voice said.  
  
"Uhh..." Sesshomaru said while turning his head toward the voice. "Sakura..."  
  
"Well?" Sakura asked him.  
  
"I-I was well...I was talking..." Sesshomaru said. "HEY! Shouldn't you be asleep??"  
  
"W-well...I couldn't sleep!" Sakura said.  
  
"Oh...me neither," Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Well then, what do you want me to do?" Sakura asked him. Sesshomaru stared at her in shock because this is what he was thinking...  
  
*Sesshomaru's "non-disgusting" thoughts:  
  
a/n: these r only sessyz thoughts so don't get mixed up with the real thing...hehe...  
  
"Oh yeah...work it Sakura!" Sesshomaru said as Sakura moved up and down his...thing. Sakura screamed in delight and violently jumped up from his thing and landed back down on his...thing.  
  
*End of Sesshomaru's "non-disgusting" thoughts...  
  
"HELLOOO?!!" Sakura said knocking on his head.  
  
"Huh?" Sesshomaru said and turned toward her.  
  
"What do you want me to do to make you go to sleep?" She asked softer.  
  
"Uhm..." Sesshomaru said thinking.  
  
"Nothing nasty...After all it's only been what? 3 months since I came here?" She asked.  
  
"Uh..." Sesshomaru said still thinking. "We could start..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Start what?" Sakura asked confused.  
  
"This..." Sesshomaru said and before Sakura could speak he kissed her. Sakura stiffened while he kissed her but after awhile she gave in a relaxed a bit more. She kissed him back but with just a little hint of force and ran her hands up his back.  
  
Sesshomaru held her by the waist and didn't let go. He started to find out that he wanted her and he thought she wanted him too. After awhile he slid his tongue into her mouth playing with her tongue. She pushed his tongue out of her mouth and slid hers into his.  
  
'What am I doing? I'm supposed to kill him! Not make out with him...but...i just don't know anymore...' Sakura thought as he laid her down on his bed.  
  
'Hmm...What should I do next? Hehe...this is getting to be fun...' Sesshomaru thought pleasantly. 'I think I'll take my coat off...yeah okay' Sesshomaru thought and took his coat off.  
  
Sakura hesitated but relaxed when he kissed her again. She kissed him back...of course. Who wouldn't??? Hahaha...anyway... 'This isn't right...I shouldn't have taken advantage of her...' Sesshomaru thought.  
  
"We shouldn't do this now..." Sesshomaru said to Sakura and sat up on his bed.  
  
"What?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Leave..." Sesshomaru said.  
  
"Wah?" Sakura asked.  
  
"I said leave now leave!" Sesshomaru yelled.  
  
"Okay...Leaving, leaving...whatever," and with that she grabbed her clothes and left.  
  
"God what the fuck was I thinking?" Sesshomaru said to himself. "I wasn't ready for it anyway," Sesshomaru said and went to sleep without counting any spider-heads.  
  
"Gee, that was rude!" Sakura said in the hall. She quickly passed Jaken's room and entered Rin's room where she was staying. She put the rest of her clothes back on and went to sleep next to Rin.  
  
****  
  
a/n: I'm done with chp. 7! hope ya like... well not really...hehe anywayz! If u want me to write a lemon I'll do it... I kinda promised miya that I would anyway... so if u want a lemon leave a review saying so and I'll get to it in chapter 8 cuz I have no idea wat to write bout in chp. 8. Or I can just make one of those special chapters and put the lemon in there...OR MAYBE NOT. Well iono I feel like writing a lemon tho...so0o0o I guess ur not gonna noe wut imma do for this story. Wellz...then I'm going to go now. BYE! 


End file.
